<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchantress Tale by Fearcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031258">Enchantress Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow'>Fearcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't look at me like that, F/M, Magic, Maybe puns?, Multi, don't know yet, enchanting, look.... I might change that ok, mentions of other characters will be made, oc Character/you, reverse harmen maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters had been feared, humans with magic had been feared, but a breaking of the au's and a merging has happened. But who are you to them and why are they so creeped out by you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The boundaries that hold the world together, the multiple au’s, the many differing timelines… they are….broken? How… how did they break?”<br/><br/>Inside a swirling bowl of silver liquid it shows the flashing of magic, as a knife cuts through the air, red liquid flowing down. “Welp, guess I’m goin’ to Grillbys?”  “Papyrus, you want anything?” <br/><br/>The scene changes yet again a swirling mess of inky blackness as the tendrils part to reveal another scene. “Ya promised bucko… no more resets.” <br/><br/>Fingers lightly brushing the bowl… “Are you the reason for this?” <br/><br/>Blackness consumes the vision. <br/><br/><br/>Magic, humans feared it, and a world where monsters existed was not kind to them. Humans feared it so much they feared anything unlike them. Humans with the magical arts were shunned, the monsters shunned too. <br/><br/>After the war the monsters were sealed away underground. Not just in one part of the world but in several. <br/><br/>Humans with the magical arts were killed in a mass hysteria shortly after. <br/><br/>Some escaped, pretended to be normal, even going as far as giving up their gifts. <br/><br/>You were raised to NEVER reveal what you could do. <br/><br/>--------- <br/><br/>~Error… ~ <br/><br/>--------- <br/><br/>“Paps, I literally have a headache, we ain’t gonna find a place for all of us to live.” <br/><br/>“THAT IS NO WAY TO THINK BROTHER, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS IN FINDING A PLACE.” Papyrus declared as he looked at the address and the winding road upward. <br/><br/>“Wake me when we get there.” Sans slumped his head against the door of the backseat as Blue looked back at him and shook his head. <br/><br/>“HAVE FAITH, WE’LL FIND A PLACE.” Blue was happy to go on this adventure. <br/><br/>~Life for the brothers had just gotten… a little less lonely for them. More skeletons, and with it more problems.~ <br/><br/>Getting out of the car he knocked on the door waiting for the human to answer. The house was huge and not at all what they were expecting to find in the middle of the woods. <br/><br/>The house resembled a giant ski lodge, but it wasn’t. It was a giant log cabin but in house form. Well bigger than house form. The house looked like it had just been painted all sorts of colors. Reds, purples, blues, grays. It was pretty, but really bright. <br/><br/>Papyrus and Blue looked over the place as Sans stayed in the car, until he felt someone near the car. Sitting up straight he looked around and, well, there you were standing at the convertible, brown hair, blues as dark as the sky on a stormy day, and wearing … was that deadpool pajamas? <br/><br/>It was a little … spooky how you just stood there staring at him. “Umm… who…” <br/><br/>“Are you here about the rooms?” you asked him. <br/><br/>“Yeah…” his eye lights suddenly went out scanning over you, But he got nothing… execpt an… <br/><br/>~Error... ~ <br/><br/>Jolting he stared at you as you stared at him. His eye lights flickering back into life as beads of sweat dropped along his brow. Something about you… he did not like it. <br/><br/>He watched as you smiled at him, “Well let me open the door for you all and get this underway shall we?” <br/><br/>Walking over you opened the door and let them in. <br/><br/>Inside it was big and by both Blue and Papyrus’ oos and ahhs they were enamoured by the place. So many rooms. There were at least 20 rooms, six bathrooms, two living rooms, an attic, and a basement. Complete with dinning room, and a huge kitchen. <br/><br/>“HOW MUCH IS RENT?” Papyrus and Blue called at the same time. <br/><br/>“Are you .. really renting the whole place?” you asked? <br/><br/>“Yeah, course.” Sans replied. “Oh, well rent is about 400.00 a month. Really I just need the extra money.” you told him. “My house is elsewhere on the property. Hope you don’t mind if we share a property and not a house.” you smiled at them. <br/><br/>“Not at all.” Sans replied wearily. <br/><br/>“OF COURSE NOT, AND OH WE’D BE NEIGHBORS.” Papyrus buzzed happily. Scooping you up in his arms as he swung you around making your eyes swirl as you then calmed down. Your poor heartsoul was not used to contact. <br/><br/>But soon you were on the ground again, though reluctantly put on the ground. Being grabbed by Blue as he swung you around. These skeletons were just cute. <br/><br/>After hammering out the details and you literally not caring who all lived there. You promised to have a rental agreement written up for them to sign and copies of the keys made. <br/><br/>It didn’t bother you that several of them were moving in. You really didn’t ask a lot of questions, which made Sans super grateful. <br/><br/>Soon, your building would be rented out. Soon you would have neighbors again. <br/><br/>……. <br/><br/>Day of the move in. <br/><br/>You were up in a tree wearing blue jeans and gray long sleeved shirt with black combat boots on when three giant moving trucks came down the road making you drop your book. <br/><br/>“NOOOOOO. BOOK, WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?” you lamented rather loudly. So loudly that you when you blinked there was a  very tall skeleton standing under the tree looking up at you. <br/><br/>He wore a long black trench coat with fluff on the side and a really fluffy hood on the back of it, it had dark burnt orange stripes running down the sides with spikes on the shoulders and sleeves. He looked up at you with those dark burnt orange eye lights. Just staring at you. <br/><br/>You however, pouted, making grabby hands at the book you dropped from being startled by the sound of the moving trucks coming up the road.  <br/><br/>“Ya… dropped yer book?” the skeleton asked as he lazily used magic to move it up to you in the tree. He had half a mind of just playing “keep away” from you, but damn that pout had honestly kinda gotten to him. <br/><br/>“I did, it jumped from my hand to its demise… on the ground.” you sighed, still pouting. But when he put the book in your hand your heartsoul just sang. <br/><br/>Taking a step back he regarded you icily now, seeing that the magic didn’t bother you, but what bothered him is he could have swore he heard singing.. But you weren’t singing and according to Classic you were out here alone with no around for miles. Just you, and a really big fucking house. <br/><br/>Narrowing his eye lights he tried to check you, but got …. <br/><br/>~Error… why are you trying to find sins?~ <br/><br/>Taking a step back he suddenly ported out. There was something off about you. <br/><br/>You tilted your head. Ah well… it wasn’t like you hadn’t gone through this before? Or hadn’t you? <br/><br/>“Timelines just blurred anymore…” you heard a voice say. Was it yours… or theirs?<br/><br/>You went back to reading your book. Listening to the sounds of moving furniture, birds chirping, on days like these it was best to not dwell on such things.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just read it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The house had been cleaned, furniture moved and placed. Arguments over rooms had been had, and you were nowhere near. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans and Mutt were relieved that you weren’t near them, they had been rather unsettled by you. What human gave them an error and then questioned the judges about what sins they were trying to find? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It made no sense and they both just let it go so long as you didn’t come by or around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was until…. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S’yer sayin… tha human is tha landlord?” Mutt sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic nodded his head and sighed looking tired with bags of black under his eyes and looked around. “And she’s weird. Can’t read er’ soul. S’like er’ soul refuses t’be read.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Classic just didn’t understand it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mutt didn’t care for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And then… well. Day two. This was your property after all and there you were in the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lay of the land was the Main house dead center of the property, surrounded by forest, and patches of grassy fields. Off to the left of the main house you could see a tower in the distance made of what looked to be gray stone bricks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So day two of the skeletons living there had Blue, Papyrus, Black, and Edge coming out for their morning job/work out program. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luckily for them they had the space to make a gym in the house, but only after they could get the approval from the landlord. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s when Blue looked over seeing the tower. Blinking, he was curious about it. He listened to the others moving along and running. But he wanted to know more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moving off and away from the group he went to investigate the tower. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Following the tower he found it was back further into the woods away from the center of the property. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And there it stood in all it’s gray stoned hugeness. “OHHHH…” Blue awed at it as he stood there staring at it. He didn’t see as he fully fixed on that tower. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a sigh he started to talk to himself. “MWEH, JUST LIKE IN THE STORIES WITH DRAGONS, WIZARDS, KNIGHTS, AND…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Princesses?” you asked as you heard a loud squeal come from the skeleton. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Blue whipped around and well there you were standing there staring at him with a happiness in your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… YOU… THAT WAS NOT ME BUT YOU!” Blue looked at you, causing you to chuckle lightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That was all me.” you shrugged and looked away from him up at the tower. “Can I tell you a secret about that tower?” you asked him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Blue inhaled and his eyes sparkled as he nodded his head, waiting with bated breath. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s nothing special about it. I just built it so I could look over the trees.” you giggled watching him visibly deflate at that news. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So… there really isn’t anything special about it?” he asked as he looked back at it, as if half hoping that she was just joking about what she said. But seeing the shrug and a small smile told you she wasn’t kidding. It was just a tower. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But,” you gestured at the tower, “We can go up in it. The sunrise and sunsets are really pretty from that far up high and the trees look like a sea of trees.” you offered to the deflated skeleton. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With that his eyes brightened up and he was excited once more. “OH YES PLEASE. MWEHEHEHE, I WOULD LOVE TO.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just before he could move with you towards the tower Stretch walked over hands in pockets as he looked at you, he knew his brother wouldn’t turn around just yet and took the time to “read your sins” instead what he got was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~error; what is with you skeletons?~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Being taken aback as you looked at him smiling and waving at him. “Hello there. Did you wish to come up to the top of the tower with us?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stretch just calmly smiling not belaying how he felt in the slightest. ~which he was honestly unnerved by what he just read. He even felt … called out.~ Nodding he walked over to you and his bro as he smiled easily, “Sure thang.” he stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH BROTHER I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU HERE. WE GET TO UP INTO THE TOWER!” he was clearly happy as you moved your hands indicating for them to climb up the stairs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It didn’t take a long time for them to get to the stop as Blue was literally running up the stairs two at a time. Talking the entire way. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stretch being amused as he let him and slowly made his way up the stairs, but he kept his eye lights on you; at least when you didn’t see it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had heard from the others that you were … different. That your soul called them out on their checking you, but he wanted to see it for himself. Not only did your soul call them out, but your soul was hidden. Didn’t even get a glimpse of it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After you all three made it to the top of the tower you smiled happily seeing Blue Awe over the sight before him. It was indeed a sea of trees, off in the distance he could see his house. The best part that tower had a three hundred and sixty degree view of whole land. He saw what was your little cottage in the distance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Point to it he had to ask, “IS THAT YOUR PLACE THERE IN THE DISTANCE?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moved to where he was point and lounging against the side of the tower you smiled more, but sadly. “It is.” you told him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then Why Do You Sound So Sad?” he asked and even Stretch arched a bone brow looking at you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s full of memories. Memories… long since gone and over with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why not jus live in tha house yer rentin to us?” Stretch asked, but you shrugged not really wanting to get into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let it go thankfully as he looked at you seeing you lean over the railing a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually you watched as Stretched pulled Blue away leaving you on your balcony to look over the side of the building. It hurt seeing them, it hurt cause you weren’t just one you were all their soulmates rolled into one. And it hurt more that you couldn’t be with all of them. So many voices in your head and it was pounding. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pounding so hard you jumped over the railing and effectively ending your life, you finally shut up the voices that were bothering you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe now you could find peace, peace in the afterlife. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Allowing another to take on that role and hopefully this time the others splitting up instead of just piling into one body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~She killed herself? But why would she do that? Why couldn’t she handle them all? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Because she was weak!~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body was found two days later and after inspection into your home they found a will stating all land was giving to the skeletons each with their names written on it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A note was left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dear Sans and Papyrus, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I was weak, I couldn’t handle it anymore. Please take this land and live here, I know none of you can leave and ever get back to your own lands, but hopefully you will be happy here. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Make this land your home. You all deserve happiness.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sincerely your soulmate; </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>y/n l/n </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>